Dirty Laundry
by WrongObsession
Summary: Never had she thought she’d be doing someone else’s laundry. Let alone have that person be Allison Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a little late for New Year story, but here's mine. I admit it has nothing to do with the initial holiday, but ya'll know how it is. =D

This is AU story. The two of them live together, and probably have been dating for sometime.

_

* * *

Dark with darks, whites with whites,_ Remy mentally repeated over and over again. Her wardrobe generally consisted of dark materials. Her colleagues assumed it was because she was depressed. In reality, lighter colors never appealed to her (plus the color black added to her elusiveness). Now she sat in the laundry room separating lavender shirts, red panties, and khaki slacks. Never had she thought she'd be doing someone else's laundry. Let alone have that person be Allison Cameron.

"Ally," whined the brunette.

"Yeah?" replied the blonde from somewhere. But instead of hearing the proper conjugation of nouns and verbs she heard a string of consonants. Laughing, Allison made her way to the laundry room. "What'd you say?"

"Where does this go?" Remy Hadley groaned as she indignantly lifted a zebra print bra in the air.

"You're serious?" The older doctor raised an eye brow.

Sighing, she pointed at the two different piles inhabiting the laundry room. "You told me whites with whites and darks with darks! But this?! It's black and white!"

Amused, Allison crossed her arms.

"You've done laundry before," she reminded her girlfriend.

Closing her eyes, Remy fell backward into the dark pile. "Yeah, but my clothes don't define the whole color spectrum." Remy released a guttural groan.

Cameron walked over and knelt down till her face was inches from the younger doctor. She watched as the woman below her slowly opened her eye.

Allison loved Remy's eyes. They reminded her of sandy blue beach glass. Clear and smooth. But her favorite thing about Remy's eyes was when she opened her eyes. Every time they looked at Allison they were full of adoration and attraction. The intensity always took her breath away.

"Hey," said the blonde softly, mesmerized by the passion she saw there.

"Hmph," grunted Remy as she reached out and rubbed a strand of gold.

With a chuckle Allison leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Want some help?" Nodding like a child, Hadley pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Gently, their lips synchronized into their familiar dance. But as the taller woman tried to coax the other woman's mouth open, Cameron pulled away. "Work first, and maybe if you're good you can negotiate for a kiss or two."

"Or you could just kiss me now?" The brunette smirked.

"Nope, I am mad at you." Remy gave her a bemused look. Cameron straightened into a sitting position. "Gretchen was about to admit something important to Claire, and you!" She pointed a reprimanding finger at her girlfriend, "Forced me to miss it. I was afraid you'd fainted or went in cardiac arrest."

Remy pushed herself onto her elbows.

"So you won't kiss me because I distracted you from late night television?" She watched as Allison's lips twitched into a grin.

"Well it's only 7, but yeah, that about sums it up." Allison radiated smugness.

"Don't be difficult, it's not like they won't have reruns." Remy unsuccessfully tried to coax another kiss from the woman. "Ally, don't be like this, if you really want to see it I'll ask Kutner to download it for you." Again she tried to pull her down for a kiss and still she got nothing.

"You'll have to do better than that; my love don't come easy."

"Last night begs to differ…" mumbled Remy as she started putting the darks in the washing machine.

"What was that?" Allison indignantly crossed her arms.

"Nothing."

The brunette shrugged and waved her girlfriend away, continuing to load the dirty clothes.

* * *

Pushing Cameron further into the couch Remy leaned down to capture her lips. "Shouldn't you be checking on the laundry?" Allison breathed out between kisses.

"No," _kiss,_ "not important," _kiss, _"want you."

Laughing, Allison playfully pushed the woman straddling her. "Oh, get off."

Remy moved her face downward, burying herself in the other woman's chest.

"I was trying to," came the muffled reply of her girlfriend.

"I heard that."

Lifting her head so their noses were touching, she grinned.

"Really? There's so much cushion down there, I thought it was soundproof."

And with a yelp Hadley found herself flat on the floor, staring back at a pair of amused blue eyes.

"You were saying?" Allison smiled sweetly, but her eyes had a dangerous gleam. Remy knew that smile. To the untrained eye that smile guaranteed sweet kisses and mind blowing sex, but Remy was no novice and she knew how deceiving that look could be. Her memory drifted back to the first time she made a pedantic comment, and involuntarily shuddered. If she wanted naked fun from her girlfriend, she knew the drill.

"That I love you, and would be more than happy to check on the laundry."

Rolling over, Remy pushed herself off the floor and meandered out of the room.

"Thata girl." The blonde smirked as she leered at the other woman.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Remy watched as Allison entered the room. She watched as the woman gracefully hopped onto the dryer.

"Can I help you?" Allison shook her head and leaned backwards onto her palms. "Your legs are blocking the door."

This time when Allison smiled she parted her lips flashing her white teeth.

"When did you become so observant?" Remy had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but when she opened her mouth all the moisture in her mouth evaporated. Allison had slowly spread her legs till they rested on either side of the dryer. Allison watched happily as her girlfriend's eyes violated her. "It's all yours."

"Wha-what?" stuttered the usually poised doctor.

"The dryer, what did you think I meant?"

Taking a deep breath, Remy forced the little saliva in her mouth down her throat so she could respond.

"Nothing, nothing," croaked the doctor as she slowly opened door to the dryer, careful not the hit Allison's leg.

Now the dilemma. Once Remy bent down to put clothes in the dryer her face would be directly in between her girlfriend's legs. Allison's heavenly legs and smooth thighs; Remy swallowed, and took two calming breaths.

"You're wet," commented Allison.

Remy choked on her own salvia, and she nearly dropped the wet clothes she was holding.

"Huh?" Allison's relentless teasing had forced the normally educated doctor into a mass of tense (and slightly horny) nerves.

Allison internally laughed. She knew once Remy switched to monosyllabic responses, she was gone. "The clothes you're holding, they're soaking into your shirt."

"Oh."

"You better put them in the dryer."

The look in Allison's blue eyes were that of a predator. And Remy wanted nothing more than to release the beast.

"Right." Two could play that game.

As Remy leaned down to toss the wet clothes in the dryer, she smirked when Allison stiffened. Slowly she rose and pressed her midsection into the other woman's center. Allison gasped, but Remy ignored her. "Scuse me," she said as she turned on the dryer.

"Oh god," Allison moaned as she felt the combination of Remy's abdomen and the vibration of the dryer rub against her.

Remy had planned to say a cheeky comment about something else getting her shirt wet, but when she opened her mouth, she was engaged in a sloppy kiss. Before she knew it her shirt was being tugged off. Still the kiss continued. There was no finesse like their earlier exchanges, but it definitely didn't lack passion.

Slowly, Remy caressed the inner thigh of her girlfriend. She felt the blonde buck her hips desperately, trying to cause some friction. Remy held fast. After the torture Allison had been putting her through, it wasn't likely she'd get what she wanted anytime soon.

"Keep your hands here," Remy ordered as she placed Allison's hands on her head.

Biting her lower lip, Allison nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. The only thing she wanted was Remy, but since she'd mercilessly teased the other doctor earlier, she doubted Remy would give her what she wanted. So gripping her own hair, she watched her lover.

At a tantalizing place Remy removed Allison's clothes. Remy dragged her shirt upward, barely grazing her burning skin. She moved her hands briefly, but once the shirt was off, she quickly put her hands back on her head.

"Someone was in a naughty mood today." Remy nodded towards Allison's red bra. "You can take that off." The blonde practically ripped off the material. Leaving herself 50% naked, 50% more teased, and 100% ready for her girlfriend.

"Naked. Now?" pleaded a very sweaty, very aroused Cameron.

Remy felt herself grin in victory. She could have prolonged the process, but she knew her girlfriend (and herself) was more than ready to proceed.

"Well if you insist." And with that Remy pulled her girlfriend's pants and panties off in one swift motion and tossed them somewhere. Allison's scent overpowered the laundry soap. Remy heard a guttural moan, not realizing it was coming from her. She was on auto pilot; her mind had one goal, Allison Cameron. Inhaling deeply, Remy leaned forward and kissed her inner thigh. She felt Allison's hands slowly intertwine in her hair. "What did I say about your hands?" Remy murmured into Allison's slick thigh.

"Babe," she moaned when she felt Remy's hot breath on her skin. "Please…" Allison had never had a near death experience, but with her girlfriend's consistent teasing and the rapid vibrations of the dyer she was sure it'd feel something like this.

Blowing a steady stream of air into her girlfriend Remy relented. "Alright," Murmured the brunette.

Hooking one of her girlfriend's legs over her shoulder, Remy set to work. First she started with slow, languid licks, tasting the copious amount of liquid passion. But soon her need took over, and she could no longer savor.

"Why are you stopping?" Allison hissed angrily. She was close, and Remy wouldn't let her come.

"Keep your pants on…" Remy laughed at the irony as Allison tried to kill her with a glare. "Or don't. I am just stretching my neck give me a sec."

The hands in Remy's hair tighten.

"I love you, but if I don't come within the next few minutes, you'll be one girlfriend short."

A steady grin spread from ear to ear at Allison's words.

"Yes ma'am."

And with that Remy pressed two fingers inside Allison. Unprepared for the sudden penetration, Allison moaned with pleasure. When her fingers were slick enough, she began to slowly move them in and out of her girlfriend.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Allison said with every thrust from Remy. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast. "Re-Rem-ohgod…I-i-i…" The blonde never had the chance to finish her broken sentence, because once Remy heard the need in Allison's voice she bent down and grazed her teeth on the bundle of tense nerves.

With the combination of heated metal and her girlfriend's talented tongue and fingers Allison came. She let out a strangled cry mixed with moans. When she finally came down from her high she felt the dryer stop moving. With fascination she watched as her lover eased her fingers out from her and slipped them into her own mouth.

"Wow, Al." Remy stood up and tenderly lifted the blonde into her arms. "I forgot how good you taste."

"Shut up," Allison muttered sleepily.

Remy laughed and carried her exhausted lover to their bed. Pulling back the covers, she laid the blonde down softly and kissed her forehead.

"Stay," whispered the tired blonde.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Stripping the rest of her clothes, Remy laid down and pulled the shorter woman close with a hand on her breasts. "Ally?" Remy asked with an amused grin.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me what pile your black and white bra goes in."

Allison pulled Remy's arm tighter around her waist. Turning around, she nuzzled the other woman's chest lovingly.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Allison said in Remy's chest.

Remy laughed and kissed the top of her head

"I can't wait."

* * *

Horray! It's done! This was inspired by one my sister's magazines. Seriously, you can't leave a magazine on the table that says _25 Red Hot Sex Tips _and not expect a hormonal girl not to read it. One of my buddy's said I should make a part two. What do you guys think?


	2. Dirty Laundry: The Morning After

**Author's Note: **I am not sure how I feel about this final installment, personally I liked the first part better. Of the two people who read it, only one of them was a lesbian, and the other one was straight. Both seemed to like it well enough…anywhoo constructive feedback would be lovely. I am still trying to find the right groove for writing lesbian sex.

* * *

Allison couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. Remy had woken up early to make breakfast after they'd done 'laundry' well into the night. As she sat at the table, she watched with interest as the brunette busied herself in the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel content.

"Do you need some help?" Allison asked sincerely while Remy cracked another egg in to a bowl.

"I know I am not a fantastic cook, but seriously Ally, I think I can—oh Jesus!"

Taking action, Allison rushed in. Automatically, she grabbed the hissing pot and hastily dumped the metal in the sink. She watched as steaming clear liquid swished around the basin and down the drain.

"Is this… water?" Allison turned to look at her lover.

Remy was leaning against the counter, her palms pressing down on the surface. She refused to meet the blonde's bemused eyes.

"Perhaps," mumbled the brunette dejectedly.

"You actually managed to burn water?"

Allison continued to look incredulously at Remy while the brunette stared very intently at a magnate on the refrigerator.

"You don't have to rub it in."

Remy looked miserable. Her plan had been to make a charming breakfast of eggs and tea. But she single handedly managed to burn water.

"Here." Remy glanced at the steaming cup in front of her. "It's tea." Slowly the taller woman took the mug, and just let the heat sooth her fingers. Silently, she allowed the blonde to escort her to the table. When they were both seated, she heard a quiet "Thanks."

Looking up, she saw Allison with a matching cup, wafting steam in the air. "For what? I didn't do anything, except make a mess."

"For this." The blonde motioned between them. "You attempting to make breakfast for me. You were being sweet."

"Hmph," grunted the brunette, but her expression softened.

"Stop sulking, it's not sexy."

"I am not sulking," snapped the brunette, but she laughed when she noticed Allison's amused smile.

"Gotcha," she said before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Mm." Remy set her cup down, and turned so she could properly kiss the blonde.

Allison's lips were warm from the tea she'd been sipping. The sensation caused Remy to shiver with delight. Gently, she tried to maneuver the smaller woman into her lap, but her efforts were futile. Allison kept resisting.

"Stop." Remy growled when she heard Allison's voice and felt the pressure of hand's stopping her.

"No. I want you." And to emphasize her point she pulled the other woman's the chair closer. Allison laughed, much to the irritation of her lover.

"You had me, remember? All last night, and most of this morning."

She watched as Remy's normally clear eyes darkened. Silently, she reached for her tea cup. The ceramic cup was still warm, and with all their tussling in the kitchen, Remy's shirt had shifted revealing part of her torso. With the brunette still distracted, Allison grazed the exposed skin with her warm cup. Remy gasped. Allison may have sidetracked her momentarily, but she'd have to try a lot harder to permanently distract her.

Remy wanted Allison. And just like before she started to kiss the blonde. The force of the brunette's lips startled the blonde, causing her to spill some of the liquid on Remy's skin.

Quickly setting her cup down, she got off her chair and knelt down, blowing on the scalding skin. Remy's first reaction had been to scold the blonde, but when she felt the combination of burning liquid and cooling air, she whimpered.

Allison noticed Remy's body shift. She looked up and saw Remy's eyes closed and her head tilted backwards in pleasure. Pleased with herself, she bent down and took her lover's tender skin into her mouth.

This time a groan escaped her lips as she felt Allison's hot mouth tease her slick skin.

"I want you," moaned the brunette when she felt teeth nipping at the sensitive area.

"I am still here." Allison smirked as Remy glowered at her.

"Don't get cute."

"Or what? You won't let me have my way with you? Fine." The blonde shrugged and made a show of standing up though she had no intention of leaving.

Remy panicked. She forgot how demanding the blonde could be. And when she got in her dominating mode, Remy learned the hard way not to make empty threats. She'd always lose. Quickly, the brunette reached for the blonde's hand, and pulled her onto her lap.

"Wait, I am sorry." She pulled the shorter woman tighter into her embrace, gently kissing the exposed skin of blonde's neck.

"No more threats?" Allison pulled back, and Remy nodded her head. "And you'll do exactly what I say, without questions?" The brunette arched an eyebrow, but slowly agreed. "Cool. Take off your shirt."

"Take of my—" Allison's glare quickly shut her up. Quietly, the brunette struggled to get the thin material off. With Allison practically pinning her to the chair, getting her shirt off became quite the task.

Finally she sat with her upper body mostly exposed. The blonde grinned when she looked down at the other woman's chest.

"Someone's happy to see me." Remy just rolled her eyes. Allison stood up, much to the dismay of the brunette. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere."

This time when the blonde bent down, her face ended up directly in the taller woman's chest. Taking her cup from the table Allison took a sip and swirled the liquid around mouth. With Remy's stormy eyes watching her, the blonde leaned forward and took a clothed mound into her mouth.

Remy gripped the side of the chair she was sitting in till her knuckles turned white. Allison's hot mouth heating her chilled skin. The sensation through the thin material of her bra was unbelievable. Allison hadn't even touched her bare skin yet, but Remy was more then ready for more.

* * *

It could have been seconds, could have been hours. The brunette didn't know. She was high off Allison alternating between her breasts. When she had enough of one, she'd kiss a hot trail to the other, take a sip of hot beverage, and repeat the process.

"This has to go," muttered the blonde as she tapped Remy's soaked bra. Before Remy could respond, Allison reached around and unclipped the offending material, tossing it on the table. "Much better."

But instead of going back to doing what she had been doing prior, the blonde blew a steady current of air onto the glistening skin. Remy moaned Allison's name. If the brunette could form a coherent sentence it would have been, 'Just fuck me already,' but since the blonde's ministrations never relented, Remy's sentence sounded something like this,

"Al-ally. Fffff, mmmme." The sentence was pure gibberish, but Allison had enough experience to know what the taller woman wanted.

"Almost." Allison pulled Remy's pants off in one swift motion, leaving the brunette completely exposed at their kitchen table.

"Oh God," moaned the naked woman as she felt the cold air caress her heated body.

Allison grinned. Slowly, her hands reached down and drew apart the brunette's legs so she could kneel between them. Taking her cup, she took a sip before kissing the insides of the brunette's thigh. Remy closed her eyes and entangled her hands in tresses of silken gold.

When Remy thought she'd finally receive the gratification she'd been seeking, Allison stopped. Groaning in frustration she looked down to see her girlfriend taking another drink before moving to trail kisses up the other thigh. Remy had never realized how erotic the whole scenario looked. She felt as if she was sitting in a puddle. Here her girlfriend sat in between her legs moving towards…

The taller doctor's thoughts ended when she felt the blonde reach the end of her journey. "Jesus," hissed the brunette. She saw Allison take one more sip before the front of her face disappeared.

Remy moaned, louder then all her other vocal sounds. Allison's mouth burned pleasure. Desperately, the brunette pushed her girlfriend closer, trying to relieve some of the pressure she felt.

Allison continued tasting. She made sure vary every stroke. Some were long and languid, others were short and rapid. In between it all she would press her tongue as deeply inside her girlfriend as possible.

Remy took a steadying breath. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything ached, and she wanted desperately to reach fulfillment.

"Fuck me already," panted the fraught woman.

Allison stopped, pushed herself upwards and kissed the distraught woman.

"Well, if you insist," murmured the blonde.

Swiftly, she pressed two fingers inside the woman. Their kisses became frantic as Remy felt Allison's thrusts become faster and faster. Soon her lover's pace had increased to the point Remy was clawing desperately at the material of Allison's shirt.

And then it happened. Remy came. Remy faintly heard the sound of cloth ripping, but that thought soon became lost to her as she rode waves of continual pleasure.

* * *

"I think you ripped my shirt," Allison commented.

With the help of the blonde, the couple had moved to the couch to continue snuggling.

"Good," murmured a tired Remy, but before she fell too deeply into the realms of sleep she looked at her girlfriend. "Ally?"

"Hmm?" answered the blonde as she pushed back a damp curl way from Remy's face.

"We forgot about the zebra bra."

THE END!

* * *

Damn! That was either I really good insulated ceramic mug or that was some hella hot water. =]

I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend. I know I did things I never thought I'd do as a young adult. I voted, kissed a boy (on the cheek, it's still a kiss), bought cigarettes despite the fact that I don't smoke, rented pornography by request of my friend, and joined a dating website. Why you might ask? Because I can! *Empowered*

*coughs* right back to the story. Which did you like better? Were they about the same, or did you come back cause I am that good ;P ? Righto, please let me know, I am desperate (obviously, I mean I rented porn for Christ sake.)

Happy Monday!


End file.
